The present invention relates to a process for in-situ production of hydrogen (H2) by alcohol decomposition for emission reduction from internal combustion engines.
There is currently considerable interest in vehicle emission reduction technology, and legislative established standards for vehicle emissions are becoming increasingly more stringent. A number of approaches to achieving ultra-low emission vehicle (ULEV) designs are currently being evaluated. These include: use of electric vehicles, use of H2 powered (fuel cell) vehicles, and use of catalytic devices for removal of harmful components from tail-pipe emissions.
An alternative approach which may achieve the same ends is to modify combustion conditions within existing or slightly modified internal combustion (IC) engines such that the levels of harmful products produced, such as, NOx, SOx, CO, and the like, is significantly reduced. One very promising technology for achieving this is the addition of small amounts of H2 to the combustion chamber. This has been shown to reduce pollutant levels significantly. The addition of small amounts of H2 to the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine results in increased fuel efficiency and significantly reduces emissions.
The principle draw back to widespread application of this technology has been the difficulty in providing a reliable hydrogen source. Obviously it is not desirable to equip vehicles with stored high pressure H2, and no infra structure for refueling vehicles so equipped exists. Improved storage devices may alleviate this to some degree, but in any event, for conventional vehicles the need to maintain two discrete combustible fuels is a major disadvantage.
As an alternative, it has been proposed to liberate H2 from conventional fuels by use of dehydrogenation catalysts. This approach has proven very difficult due to low and variable levels of hydroaromatic fuel components which are susceptible to dehydrogenation, and due to deactivation of the dehydrogenation catalyst due to carbonization reactions or coking.
It is desirable to provide a process for in-situ production of hydrogen for emission reduction from internal combustion engines. It is desirable to develop such a process for in-situ production of hydrogen for emission reduction from internal combustion engines that is effective and that is generally inexpensive to implement. It is desirable to provide a process for in-situ production of hydrogen from automotive fuels under realistic conditions.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a process and apparatus for in-situ production of hydrogen by alcohol decomposition for emission reduction from internal combustion engines. Other important objects of the present invention are to provide such process and apparatus for in-situ production of hydrogen (H2) by alcohol decomposition for emission reduction from internal combustion engines substantially without negative effect; and that overcome some disadvantages of prior art arrangements.
In brief, a process and apparatus are provided for in-situ production of hydrogen (H2) by alcohol decomposition for emission reduction from internal combustion engines. H2 is generated by a catalytic process for in-situ production of hydrogen from alcohols, either neat, or in a hydrocarbon mixture, such as gasoline.
The in-situ production of H2 of the invention is achieved using a solid basic catalytic bed provided with the internal combustion engine. At least a portion of an alcohol containing fuel for the internal combustion engine is passed through the catalyst bed to generate a H2 gas from the alcohol. The generated H2 gas is injected into the internal combustion engine.
In accordance with features of the invention, a copper (Cu) containing layered double hydroxide (LDH)-derived catalyst, such as a Cu/Al LDH-derived catalyst, is used. Catalytic reactions occur at temperatures in a range between ambient temperature and 500xc2x0 C., preferably between 150xc2x0 C. through 400xc2x0 C. The H2 gas is produced substantially without producing carbon monoxide.